1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to an illumination device, and particularly to an LED which can direct light towards a predetermined area.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of scientific technology, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely used in illumination devices to substitute for conventional cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL) due to their high brightness and long life-span.
In a common lamp incorporating the LED, a lens covering the LED requires a complicated shape so as to direct light generated by the LED in a predetermined direction according to need. However, the complicated lens increases the cost of the lamp.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED which can direct light towards a predetermined area with low cost.